Fort Canard Naval Shipyard
Fort Canard Naval Shipyard is a U.S. Navy Base and shipyard located on the Canadian side of the Detroit River. In 2287, it is patrolled by robots, armed with turrets, and booby-trapped, making looting the facility dangerous. Background In 2074, as naval vessels began to patrol the Great Lakes and the connecting waterways more rigorously, Fort Canard was built as a command center and repair bay for those vessels. Located where the Canard River meets the Detroit, the site was chosen not only for its access to the water, it was also quite uninhabited, save for a small French-speaking village aptly named River Canard. The fort's location was a hot point to many Canadians. River Canard was a historic village, one of the oldest French settlements in North America dating back to the early 18th century. The fort was the site of many protests by the Canadians, protests that were quickly put down. Fort Canard was once part of Project: Aegis, the pre-War military program that sought to defuse and/or detonate nukes over Canada before they reached the U.S. Fort Canard was responsible for coordinating the vessels positioned across the Great Lakes, armed with missiles capable of shooting down incoming missiles. Fort Canard and its vessels were considered the last line of defense of Project: Aegis. However when the missiles came, their targeting systems malfunctioned, making their job near impossible. It was mass chaos. The missile crew of one vessel even hit an airplane leaving the Detroit Airport by accident. In charge of Fort Canard was Vice Admiral Alexander Breckenridge. Two days after the Great War, with no radio contact from any of his ships or from the other military bases in the area, Vice Admiral Breckenridge began sending scouts out. Reports of Windsor was dire so Breckenridge and his men made their way there. They found the town had been attacked, the detention camp overrun, and the dangerous criminals freed. The colonel in charge of the town had been killed during the attack, making Breckenridge the highest ranking officer in this cut-off sect of the military. He vowed to the soldiers of Windsor, now his soldiers, that this attack would not go unanswered. Breckenridge vowed these Chinese soldiers, or more likely Canadian terrorists backed by the Chinese, whoever, would all be put down. Before Breckenridge's last departure from Fort Canard, he activated the base's automated defenses, turrets and robots to keep the site from falling into enemy hands. The Army of the Damned found the fort in this state after their time in isolation but were granted access due to their military affiliation. After looting what ordnance they could carry, the group added a series of booby traps to assist the automated defenses before making their way home. The Prisoner enters Fort Canard in 2287, after being sent by either the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel or the Resistance to scour Canada's military facilities for weapons. The Prisoner finds the base ransacked, but there are clues about the last group who looted it. Behind the Scenes * Takes some inspiration from Fort Malden, a British fort once located downriver, noted for it's use during the War of 1812. * The village of River Canard is actually one of the oldest European settlements in North America, settled by the French in the 17th century. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations